


Radio Nights

by MagnoliaDays



Category: Leah On the Offbeat - Fandom, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnoliaDays/pseuds/MagnoliaDays
Summary: Just a (mostly) fluffy story about Leah, Abby, Simon and Bram going on a road trip. Please tell me if anything is offensive or incorrect in any way.





	Radio Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Four_Five_Six](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Six/gifts).



PROLOGUE  

Leah's POV

 You know, I really should have expected this.

 I mean, all my friends live in Shady Creek. Where everyone's family at least  _knows_ someone with a country or beach house. And so, of course _someone'll_ be all like 'Hey guys, let's have a road trip to my uncle's beach house! It'll be  **fun**.'

 And that, ladies, gentlemen and more, is how I ended up driving Bram's stepmom's minivan containing Abby, Simon and Bram _screeching_ the lyrics to Hairspray.

 It's not that the minivan is that bad, anyways. Bram's stepmom actually has pretty good taste, despite this being a  _minivan_ that we're talking about here. It's mint green, and therefore automatically much more interesting than the black, gray, silver, blue and occasional red that surrounds us. The seats are a not entirely disgusting brown, comfy as heck, and there are CDs from old bands that actually don't suck. Surprisingly.

 Bram was driving before, but I had to take the wheel after the . . . 18th time that Simon tried to feed him? I lost count a while before he was forced into the backseat. (Those two are the most dorkishy cute couple I've ever been made to witness. And I'm part of an admittedly cute couple, though I'd say that Abby is cute enough for the both of us.)

 The people with me in here aren't really all that horrible either. Abby is my  _wonderful_ girlfriend, and is currently (adorably, I've gotta say), dancing in the passenger seat as much as the minivan will allow. Then there's Simon Spier, my BFF bro and all Oreos' greatest fear, whom I've known for years. He's a total sweetheart, and a total dork. And finally, last but not least, is Bram Greenfield. He and Simon have been together for a while, and he's generally a pretty great guy. He's funny, smart, and almost as much of a sap as Simon. 

Almost.

 Really, those two are made for each other. And probably the most vomitously cute couple that I've ever seen, made worse by the fact that they can hold hands and stuff here in the Mint Chocolate Chip Wonder.

 Then- there's the music. I've got nothing against Hairspray, I'm kinda a fan. It's just, the other three are  _screeching_ out the lyrics. I mean, they are actually carrying the tune pretty well, as Abby and Simon have become  **HUGE** musical theatre nerds. Bram was a bit shy with the singing at first- he's a real soccer kid at heart- but he's finally raised his voice enough to be heard, so not totally hopeless.

 We were planning on inviting Nick, Taylor, and some of the other people from the musicals back in high school- reunion style- but Nick might include Morgan, theatre kids might include Martin Addison, and I can only deal with so much Taylor. I love them to death, but these three are enough as is.

 "Okay, that's it!" I yell, and they all quiet down. (Simon takes a minute though. He keeps singing, animately, for another few second till he opens his eyes to see that the music has stopped and everyone else has stopped singing. He puts down his arms, looking sheepish with a little tint of pink to his cheeks. This kid.) "I've had enough of your _enthusiasm,_ it's time to break out the sad songs!"

 All three gasp. I hear a little 'dun dun dunnnn' from Bram. Simon's gasp is loud, and dramatic. Sometimes I wonder what he would be like if he never was in those shows in high school. Abby's gasp in just a sharp intake of breath, with a whispered 'Don't you dare.' I can see that she's covering her mouth with both hands, and glaring at me over them.

 Of course, she is just as threatened by my statement as Simon and Bram, but there's more. Abby is secretly a sucker for sad, emotional songs, no matter how crappy they are. And beyond that, she _always_ cries, so this is very serious. 

 I smirk at her.

 And turn my attention to the back seat. I'll let the secret come out . . . _naturally._

Bram has a little smile on his face. I'm pretty sure that he's also holding back a laugh, which makes sense as he's watching the one-man spectacle that is his ever-the-drama queen boyfriend. Who may or may not be swooning and flailing his arms from the confines of his seatbelt. 

 I love wielding this power.

 Soon enough, sad shitty pop songs are playing through the car, with the four of us all singing along.

 This will be an interesting trip. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is just the prologue, so there will be more. Please tell me if anything in my story offensive or incorrect in any way.


End file.
